bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Velika Reviews
Rate the Velika set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! =Reviews= Review 1 By Pros *Extremely imaginative build: I never would have thought about any of the VoyaToran builds if I was given all of the pieces and sat in a room for an hour back in 2005. Although it’s relatively simple, Velika has an ingenious structure that is both original and works extremely well! (It’s a pity they used the same thing for Garan though. I would have liked to have said it was unique but it’s the only one that isn’t.) *Hordika necks: I’m always pleased to see the return of some classic pieces. After the Toa Hordika were released I thought we weren’t ever going to see any of their neck pieces again. I was happy to be proven wrong by this set! *Power Carvers: Although the Earth Shock drills were possibly the smallest Toa Metru weapons, it was good to see Lego reusing them for a non-Earth character. *Height: I remember back in 2006 when I was playing with the figures (As you do when you’re 10) and that all of the VoyaToran was just so much smaller than their respective Toa. As Velika is one of the two smallest members of the Matoran resistance this made the playability a lot worse. Either he fell over every time I made his try to look a Toa in the eye or he would spend the whole experience looking at somebody’s ankles. Maybe if Lego had counterbalanced him or made him more stable he wouldn’t fall over so much. Cons *Lack of original pieces: While I hate to say it, I don’t think that there’s a single piece in any of the VoyaToran sets that hadn’t been released before. In Velika’s case, he was lucky in that the two brown post-Glatorian hand pieces that make up his pelvis were new. After seeing all of the strange Kanohi in the comic then seeing the released Matoran with their Toa Metru masks I felt a little ripped off. D: They could have recolored the Toa Metru masks for the VoyaToran, like they did with the 2004 Matoran. Velika would have looked good in just about any other brown mask. *Orange bohrok eyes: They kind of break the color scheme. Granted, there were no brown or grey Bohrok eyes (And still aren’t) but Lego could have worked around that. If they had given him an orange eyepiece instead of leaving his head piece hollow the playability would be a whole lot better. Summary As far as Matoran go, Velika is actually a pretty good set. I think that the playability of the 2004 Matoran was hindered by the amount of new pieces so Lego tried to do the opposite for the VoyaToran by really focusing on the frame and design and thinking about new pieces. I respect that completely but I really don’t think it would have killed them to give him a recolored Kanohi or eyes, right? 6/10 I very strong set. I would probably recommend purchasing him if he is widely available, but now? I’d say that there are better Matoran such as Piruk, Dalu, Defilak… Review 2 By Bioniclezilla77 Pros * Good use of the shovel tools * Good Bohrock feat Cons * Too many pieces for such a tiny set * Looks clumpy * Redundent head piece Summary An OK set, I don't recomend it but if you want to make a Toa Onewa Metru MOC and you can't offord him on Ebay, get Velika. 4/10. UPDATE MAJOR MAJOR SPOILER If you need everyone important to the story, you must get him!!! He (the spoiler) is a great being!! An important one, too.